L'expérience du bain moussant
by Mimi Kitsune
Summary: John rentre chez lui après une dure journée et espère se détendre mais c'est sans compter sur Sherlock qui lui a préparé une drôle de surprise ! John : " Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Très léger lemon


**_Bonjour à tous ! Cette histoire est la première que j'écris, donc désolé si elle vous parait courte, je tâcherai de développer les prochaines._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

**_=^_._^=_**

* * *

><p>Ce fut une longue et fatigante journée, les patients étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude, à croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot. « Pfff, un bon bain me détendra ». Lorsque je sortis de l'hôpital, il pleuvait averse et comme par hasard, aucun taxi dans les environs. Je courais donc pour atteindre le métro. Ensuite, après une course, j'arrivais chez moi.<p>

Je montais les dix-sept marches du 221B Baker street avec lenteur, j'avais mal de partout. Après être entré dans notre salon commun, je dépose mon sac et mon manteau sur mon fauteuil. Mon colocataire est assit sur le canapé avec mon ordi sur ses genoux. Je lève les yeux au ciel, il avait encore piraté mon mot de passe. Mais je laissais passer.

– Salut Sherlock, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

– Oui, plutôt intéressante.

– Bien. Je vais prendre un bain...

– Qui t'attend, je te l'ai fait couler juste avant que tu arrives.

– Oh! Et bien... Merci. C'est très attentionné de ta part.

Je me dirige donc vers la salle de bain sans voir le sourire en coin de Sherlock.

En m'approchant de la baignoire, je reste figé devant ce que je vois. De la mousse parfumée a rempli toute la baignoire.

- Sherlock?

Je me dirige vers le salon.

– Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as mis du bain moussant dans l'eau ? En plus, c'est parfumé à la rose... C'est plutôt pour les femmes !

Le regard de Sherlock se fit brillant et intense, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise.

– C'est un cadeau de Mme Hudson pour nous deux. Je l'ai testé tout à l'heure et je me suis dit que ça te plairait aussi.

– Oui... Enfin... Bon d'accord. Après tout pourquoi pas. Je ne sors pas ce soir. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Après m'être déshabillé, j'entre dans mon bain et m'allonge complètement. L'eau est bien chaude, j'imagine que Sherlock l'a mis quasi bouillant pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température maintenant, sans parler de cette masse de mousse qui déborde presque. C'est plutôt agréable en fin de compte. Alors que je commençais à m'assoupir, je fus vite réveillé par le bruit de la porte qui se ferme. Se ferme ? Il me semblait avoir fermé le verrous. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre Sherlock debout devant la baignoire à m'observer. J'ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt ne trouvant rien à dire tant j'étais gêné de me trouver nu devant lui avec juste de la mousse en guise de protection. Je pose ma main sur le rebord de la baignoire pour me redresser mais Sherlock mis son index sur mon front et me repoussa.

– Sherlock, il me semble qu'on avait un accord, le jour où je me suis installé ici avec toi, qu'on devait respecter l'intimité de chacun dans nos chambres respectives et dans la salle de bain. Donc, j'aimerais que tu t'en ailles.

– Ça ne va pas être possible.

- Pardon?

– Et bien tu es l'objet d'une expérience sur le bain moussant. Dit-il avec un grand sourire alors que mon visage avait pris un teint rosâtre qui n'était pas dû qu'à la chaleur du bain.

– Vois-tu, la mousse se déploie partout dans l'eau et disparaît progressivement. Cependant, quand un corps est immergé, la mousse s'insinue sur celui-ci et ne se désagrège pas de la même manière. Le but de cette expérience est de savoir où se trouvera la dernière mousse avant qu'il n'y en ait plus.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne ferais pas l'expérience sur toi-même ?

– J'y ai bien pensé mais ma vision serait faussée, il me fallait être dans la position que je suis actuellement pour bien étudier les détails et non John, tu ne pouvais pas le faire toi-même, tu as tendance à ignorer ce qui te crève les yeux !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. J'étais toujours allongé dans la baignoire et me sentais bien vulnérable. D'habitude, si un homme m'avait fait la même chose, peu importe ma dignité, je me serais levé et aurais envoyé mon poing dans la figure de cet importun. Mais voilà, en cet instant, je n'y arrive pas. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je suis littéralement pétrifié.

Sherlock ne bougea pas, seuls ses yeux scrutaient la mousse qui avait perdu la moitié de son volume. J'étais de plus en plus angoissé de savoir qu'à un moment donné, la mousse ne cachera plus grand chose de mon anatomie. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pudique... enfin si, ça m'intimide beaucoup de me montrer ainsi à Sherlock car quand bien même il prend ça pour une expérience, rien ne prouve qu'il ne profite pas de cette excuse à d'autres fins connus que de lui seul.

J'ai l'impression que le temps passe au ralenti. Combien de temps est-il là ? Je ne saurais le dire. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour me détendre. Je regarde la mousse qui fait un crépitement lorsque les petites bulles éclatent. J'en pris un peu dans ma main et l'observe comme le fait Sherlock. Elle englobe toute ma main, à la fois collante, légère et incroyablement douce. Je soufflais dessus. Celle-ci s'envola avant de retomber dans le bain et je réitère ce petit jeu en direction de Sherlock. Un peu de mousse s'accrocha à son pantalon, ce qui me fait sourire. Il leva un sourcil, apparemment étonné de ma réaction. Avec un sourire en coin, il prit également de la mousse avec deux doigts et me la posa sur le nez. Je fronçai les sourcils tant j'étais étonné de sa réaction. D'une main, j'enlevai cette mousse qui me chatouillait le nez.

Il ne restait plus que la dernière couche de mousse et je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Avec mes jambes, j'attirais le reste de mousse plus haut sur mon corps pour recouvrir ma dignité encore protégée pour le moment ce qui dégagea mes jambes jusqu'aux cuisses et avec mes mains, je remontais la mousse encore sur l'eau sur mon torse qui dévoila mes flancs.

– John, tu es un mauvais joueur. Tu n'as pas à être gêné de ma présence, je sais déjà tout de toi.

– Oh non Sherlock, il y a une grande différence entre supposer quelque chose et le constater de ses propres yeux. Tout ça devient ridicule, je suis sûre qu'à l'heure actuelle tu as déjà la réponse à ton expérience et j'aimerais vraiment que tu partes.

Sherlock s'accroupit et posa une main sur mon genou que j'avais relevé pour maintenir le reste de la mousse dans mon giron.

– En effet, quand un corps est immergé, la mousse se concentre sur la seule partie qui est la plus jalousement gardée. Termina-t'il avec un regard malicieux.

Sherlock se releva et quitta la salle de bain.

John fixa son regard sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Ses joues avaient virées rouges cramoisies.

De retour au salon, son téléphone se mit à biper, signifiant qu'il venait de recevoir un SMS. Il le prit, s'assit et consulte ses messages.

– Alors ? As-tu la réponse ? MH

– Expérience non concluante. SH

– J'imagine qu'il ne s'est pas laissé faire. MH

– Si. Pas pu aller jusqu'au bout sans qu'il ne devine mes intentions. SH

– Je te fais confiance pour trouver une autre idée. MH

Puis il reposa son blackberry sur la table basse.

Dans un sens, l'expérience n'a pas eu le résultat escompté mais il avait découvert autre chose de tout aussi intéressant et qu'il avait bien l'intention d'exploiter.

**FIN  
><strong>


End file.
